The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Camellia and was discovered as a seedling in a controlled planting of Camellia japonica in Altadena, Calif. The parent cultivars are unknown Camellia japonica. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98NUCCIO""S BELLA ROSSAxe2x80x99.
The genus Camellia is included in the family Theaceae which comprises about 25 genera of shrubs and trees, mostly tropical and subtropical, growing in the northern and southern hemispheres. Camellia comprises over 80 species of evergreen shrubs or trees, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics.
The new variety produces attractive red flowers. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by grafting and stem cuttings performed in Altadena, Calif. has confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations.